Solon Manor Quests
Solon Manor Quest Name: Accept Invite Quest Level: 40 Quest Giver: Master Zhao (160,156) – Da Li Description: At Lou Yang Southeast, front gate of Mansion Ma, find presbyter of Beggars Alliance Elder Hui 210,201. Approx Time to Complete: 1 minute Reward Giver: Elder Hui (210,201) – Lou Yang Reward: ; 5800 exp Quest Name: Mobilize Handsome Tuan Quest Level: 40 Quest Giver: Elder Hui (210,201) – Lou Yang Description: At Southern Palace in Da Li find Price of Da Li, Handsome Tuan 63,36, and invite him to preside over the Kung Fu World Tournament. Approx Time to Complete: 1 minute Reward Giver: Handsome Tuan (63,36) – Da Li Reward: ; 5400 exp Quest Name: Sworn Brothers Quest Level: 40 Quest Giver: Handsome Tuan (63,36) – Da Li Description: Deliver Handsome Tuan’s Letter to Lou Yang’s Elder Hui 210,201. Approx Time to Complete: 1 minute Reward Giver: Elder Hui (210,201) – Lou Yang Reward: ; 5400 exp Quest Name: Invite to Shaolin Quest Level: 40 Quest Giver: Elder Hui (210,201) – Lou Yang Description: At Shaolin Temple Dharma Department find Abbot Charity 38,98, invite him to preside over the Kung Fu World Tournament. Approx Time to Complete: 1 minute Reward Giver: Abbot Charity (38,98) – Shaolin Temple Reward: ; 5400 exp Quest Name: Solon Manor Quest Level: 40 Quest Giver: Abbot Charity (38,98) – Shaolin Temple Description: At Lou Yang Southeast, front gate of Mansion Ma, find the presbyter of Beggars Alliance Elder Hui 210,201, and tell him what Abbot Charity said. Approx Time to Complete: 1 minute Reward Giver: Elder Hui (210,201) – Lou Yang Reward: ; 5400 exp You can then enter Solon Manor (Nighttime) from Elder Hui. Enter and go to Fong Chiao (18,87). This was confusing Quest Name: Fight in Solon Manor Quest Level: 40 Quest Giver: Fong Chiao (18,87) – Solon Manor Description: At Solon Manor, Fong Chiao requires you to defeat Ling Bao, Liu Chi and Rock Hsiang. They are all at Solon Manor. Tips: if you cannot start battle with Ling Bao, Liu Chi, or Rock Hsiang, try to abandon manliness, and find Fong Chiao to receive manliness again. If you cannot find Ling Bao, Liu Chi, or Rock Hsiang at Solon Manor, try to quit Solon Manor and enter once again, then repeat the steps above. Approx Time to Complete: 3 minutes Reward Giver: Fong Chiao (18,87) – Solon Manor Reward: ; 9600 exp; One of three binding lv 40 rings: Full Split (strength and stamina); Quick Blade (stamina and agility); East King Ring (intelligence and stamina) Quest Name: We will meet again someday Quest Level: 40 Quest Giver: Fong Chiao (18,87) – Solon Manor Description: Go to the East Gate of Lou Yang to find Fong Chiao 55,63. *wikinote: coordinates wrong. Fong Chiao appears around (278,132) in Lou Yang. Approx Time to Complete: 1 minute Reward Giver: Fong Chiao (278,131) – Lou Yang Reward: ; 5400 exp Quest Name: Entrust with Judy Quest Level: 40 Quest Giver: Fong Chiao (278,131) – Lou Yang Description: Escort Fong Chiao and Judy to arrive at Solon Manor in Lou Yang. Tips: If you cannot complete the quest, try to abandon go without fear, then wait for Fong Chiao at east gate of city Lou Yang, talk to Fong Chiao to receive go without fear again. Approx Time to Complete: 3 minutes Reward Giver: Elder Hui (210,201) – Lou Yang Reward: ; 9600 exp; One of four binding lv 40 amulets: Tyre Statue (Ice res); Seth Statue (Poison res); Indra Statue (Thunder res); Ares Statue (Fire res). You can then speak to Elder Hui to enter Solon Manor (Daytime). 'Again, confusing where to go.' Quest Name: Bloody Battle at Solon Manor Quest Level: 40 Quest Giver: Fong Chiao (60,16) – Solon Manor Description: At Solon Manor, protect Fong Chiao so that he may escape successfully, then at Solon Manor, find Doctor Hsueh. Tips: If you cannot start bloody battle in Solon Manor scenario or you cannot find Fong Chiao at Solon Manor, try to abandon bloody battleinSolon Manor, then quit Solon Manor and enter once again, then find Fong Chiao to receive bloody battle inSolon Manor. Waited too long without attacking and about 100 swordsmen came and killed me at once. (see screenshot) Approx Time to Complete: 20 minutes (with a team) Reward Giver: Destiny Hsueh (93,51) – Solon Manor Reward: ; 64000 exp; one of four bound lv 40 shoulderpads: Dragon Spaulders (phys atk, phys def, crit hit, str); Madness Shoulderpads (phys atk, spi def, crit hit, agi); Smiting Shoulderpads (phys def, spi atk, crit hit, agi); Burning Shoulderpads (spit atk, spi def, crit hit, int) End of Solon Manor Quests